


Crystalline | Victor Nikiforov x Reader

by Phantomhive_Butler



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomhive_Butler/pseuds/Phantomhive_Butler
Summary: "Her eyes were filled with the reflection of the crystalline snowflakes falling from the heavens. And when my mind cleared, I realized that she was the reason I existed. That the way she looked at me was all I would ever need. In that moment, I realized the universe was right in front of me and I wasn't going to let it slip from my grasp again."~~~~~_____ _____ is a twenty six year old that is unable to hold a decent job and is as single as they come. When Victor Nikiforov tries to teach Yuri how to get with the ladies, he attempts to swoon _____, but fails miserably. Confused and determined to win her over, Victor tries just about anything to get the young woman to fall for him. Will _____ eventually fall in love with the handsome bachelor or will Victor be unable to win her over?





	Crystalline | Victor Nikiforov x Reader

Your POV

Shit, I'm going to be late for my job interview! I run as fast as I can to the office in town in the high heels I bought just for this damn interview. I stuff the papers with all my information into my purse, not caring about how awful they'll look when I present them to the business owner. This is my only chance of getting a decent job! I've gone to college for a career in business, but for five years, I haven't been able to keep a job for more than six months. Of course, there's a husband or fiance in the picture, right? Nope. I am a twenty six year old woman that is super single and super broke. 

Isn't that just fantastic?

My parents won't let me visit them without a husband, so here I am one hundred miles from my hometown trying to find a job. "Come on, come on! Damn it, I can't run in these things anymore!" I take my heels off and run through the snow, going much faster. Just a few more blocks! I sprint around the corner to crash into someone, knocking both of us off of our feet. "Ow... Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Please, don't take me to court for injuring you in any way!" I get off of the man and help him up. His glasses are tilted to the side, causing me to laugh a bit. "Uh, here! Have some money as an apology! It's only a few hundred yen, but still. Again, I'm sorry!" Once again, I'm off. I run into the office building, slip my heels on, and go into the interview. I'm right on time... good thing I work out, eh?

Yuuri's POV

Man, that woman tackled me like an American football player... That hurt... Victor's laugh reaches my ears and my face flushed bright red with embarrassment. "What are you laughing for!?" 

"A woman that's at least six inches shorter than you totally knocked you off your feet, and not the in the good way." He says. "But did you think she was cute?" He winks. 

"I don't know..." 

"Tch, you're hopeless. I could get her to be my lover in seconds with my charms. Want me to hook you up with her?" 

"W-what!? No! Besides, she looked older than me..." 

"Wow, I see why you aren't getting any ladies. You just say they look older than you without even thinking about it. Learn to be a gentleman, Yuuri." Victor says, looking in the direction the girl ran off to. "She was pretty cute, though... Do you think she ice skates? Oh, what if she's a figure skater?"

"I've never seen her around here before, so I wouldn't know. You can always ask her." I say, fixing my hair a bit.

"But... what if she falls in love with me as soon as she sees me? Women seem to do that a lot." 

"That's because you're one of the most attractive men alive. Plus, you're famous. That's a match made in heaven for women." C-crap! I said he was attractive! What if... what if he thinks I'm gay!? Sure, he's super hot and I get awkward boners sometimes because of him, but I'm definitely not gay! 

"That's true... Oh, I love to have men and women swoon over me!" Victor smiles brightly. "Oh, oh! Take me to the place where they have shirts with English print. I like them!" As Victor tells me where he wants to go and basically drags me around, for an hour, I see the girl that ran into me walking on the sidewalk. "Yuuri, watch and learn, kay? This will be part of your training." He walks up to the woman and 'bumps' into her. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should have been paying attention." She says, frantically apologizing. 

"No, it's my fault. I was just so captivated by your beauty, I couldn't look away." He says, winking. Well, she's going to get a nosebleed...

"That won't work on me. You're relying too much on your looks and cheesy pick up lines. Again, I'm sorry for bumping into you. Have a nice day." She smirks a bit and leaves him in the dust. Victor is left standing there, shocked. 

"W-what? That didn't work? Does she know who I am!?" He goes after her. "Hey, do you even know who I am!?" He shouts after her. Oh, great... he doesn't like to get dissed. Well, this will be entertaining.

"No, should I?" She turns around, confused. "Are you a model? Because you certainly have the confidence and face." ...Was that a compliment? And how the hell does she not know who he is? His face is all over the world...

"No! I'm a figure skater! The world's best! Do I look familiar now?" Victor tries his hardest to look attractive, but the woman isn't effected. Shit, I'm getting all blushy... Victor is so hot...

"I don't watch figure skating, sorry." She shrugs. "Ya know, if you didn't use such a bad pickup line back there, I might have thought you were hot, but you're the basic heartbreaker. I'll see you around town, Mister Figure Skater." She walks off, ignoring all of Victor's shouting. 

"Um... Victor, it's not a big deal. Maybe she's already married and that's why she's so sassy." I say, trying to comfort him.

"She didn't have a ring on her finger, though! And the clothes she wears are definitely screaming 'I'm single and I've never had a boyfriend'!" Didn't he tell me to not say things like that, or-? "No... I am a gentleman... It's ok if a woman doesn't like me... It's fine. Yuuri, take me to a good restaurant after I buy this shirt. I need some good food." 

"Uh... Ok?" Victor buys the shirt that says 'Ladies Man' and I take him to one of the restaurants in town. We sit down and our waitress comes to take our order. 

"Hello, my name is _____ and I will be your server this evening. What would you like to drink?" 

"Water and a beer." Victor says. Hmm... what do I want to drink? "YOU!? Why are you our waitress!?" Hm? I look up from the menu to see the girl from earlier. How did she beat us here!? It's only been thirty minutes! 

"Because I work here." 

"How did you get here so fast!?" 

"I live pretty close. What would you like to drink, sir?" She asks me, smiling. I blush a bit. Girls never really smile at me...

"W-water." 

"They will be right out. I love your glasses, by the way." She compliments me and goes to get our water. Hehe... she likes my glasses. Victor looks like he's about to destroy the universe. He has a calm expression, but a dark aura is surrounding him. 

"Well... she likes your glasses... Isn't that nice?" 

"Yeah. Did you catch her name? It's really pretty."

"Yes, I did. I've never had a woman that's as single as she is not be effected by my charm... Isn't that ironic? The most famous figure skater that is also known as one of the hottest bachelors can't swoon a simple waitress."

"Victor, it's just a girl. Don't get so worried about it." _____ comes back with our water and a beer for Victor. 

"Are you ready to order?" She asks, getting a notepad out. 

"I'll have the chicken curry." I say. 

"I will have the yakisoba... with a side of 'are you single?'" I facepalm. He's going to embarrass himself...

"We don't have a side by that name, I'm sorry. Is there another side you would like?" 

"...No..." 

"Then I will put those orders in." She smiles. 

"Can you answer the question, though?" 

"I am single and it will stay that way, kay?" She walks off and goes to the kitchen to put our orders in. 

"The nerve of her! Who does she think she is!? I've dated supermodels and movie stars before!"

"Maybe she wants someone that is a bit more down-to-Earth. She seems like the kind of person to want a simple life..." 

"_____, did you get the job?" Someone asks her as she waits for more customers to come in. 

"No, they didn't think I was qualified enough. College was a waste. I can't keep a decent job for more than six months. I'm just thankful your old man lets me work here." She sighs a bit. "I also work at that grocery shop not too far from here, so that gives me a little more money to get some of the things I really want. I'm also thinking of starting a dog walking business since no one wants to do that when it's this cold out." A sinister smirk appears on Victor's face. 

"Victor, no." I say, knowing what will happen. 

"Victor, yes... I'm going to get her to fall for me. I'll go to that grocery store every day, come here every other day, and have her walk my dog. With all that interaction, she's bound to like me."

"Are you just going to break her heart?" 

"No! I'm just going to make her have a crush on me. I'm not as heartless as you think, Yuuri. If she blushes, I will be happy. And it has to be the 'he's so attractive' blush. And I can't touch her in any way. That makes it fair."

"You're serious about this?" I didn't think he was the type of person to go this far for something as small as a woman not liking him...

"Of course! But I will do it as fairly as I can... That is a promise." _____ serves us our food. 

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She asks. 

"Your number." Victor says.

"You just don't quit, do you?"

"Quitting isn't in my nature. Just at least tell me why you don't think I'm attractive..." 

"I don't want to be rude."

"You'll get a $50 tip~!" 

"You just said fairly!" I say, trying to stop him.

"I'll say just about anything for $50." She shrugs. "I never said you weren't attractive. You have a nice face and body, I'll admit that. However, I can tell you enjoy seeing people throw themselves at you. That's what I don't like. Men brag about getting all the girls and being rich and blah, blah, blah. Your friend over here is adorable, though, because I can tell he's not like that. He's innocent and glasses make everything better. Does that answer your question?" I turn bright red and use my hands to cover my cheeks. She thinks I'm adorable...

"Yes... here is your $50 tip..." Victor reaches into his wallet and gives her the money. 

"Thank you~!" She skips away happily and goes to take care of some other people. She's quite the character... Hah, Victor is going to have fun trying to get her to like him. 

~~~~~~~

I'm sorry Victor is a bit out of character. This will be fixed in future chapters as I edit.


End file.
